Protective helmets are commonly worn by first responders, military and law enforcement personnel, and others to protect the head and face from various types of injuries.
Helmet-mounted display units are used to present visual information to a user, typically in the form of an electronic display screen mounted in front of one eye. The display screen may show data, images, video, or any other suitable visual information.